A Journey of A Lifetime
by ChristianL.Gossett
Summary: The Seventh Doctor and Ace planned on travelling to see the construction of Big Ben, somewhere in 1859. But after the TARDIS malfunctions, the two of them end up landing in the oddest place. After leaving that place, they'd land in an even odder place. One thing in common: all of them consist incarnations of the Doctor. The Doctor played by Sylvester McCoy and Ace by Sophie Aldred.


A Journey of A Lifetime

By: Christian L. Gossett

WARNING

I do not own any of the characters used in this story. These characters and objects belong to Doctor Who, which is trademarked by the BBC.

Chapter One

The TARDIS hurls through the time vortex. The controller, the Doctor, constantly is pressing buttons in order to get it to the correct destination. "Where are we heading, professor," Dorothy "Ace" McShane says, emerging from one of the rooms of the TARDIS. She still wears the same jacket with the different logos, one of them being her name.

The Seventh Doctor looked up from the controls, tipping his safari hat. "I was thinking of taking you to the ice waterfalls of the planet, Nacra," he responded, rolling his tongue on the "r" like he usually did.

"Do we have to really go to a planet, professor? Why can't we go somewhere, I don't know, historical?"

The Doctor considered Ace's thought. "Somewhere historical, you say? Hmm."

"Yeah! Oh, could we see the construction of Big Ben? That would be absolutely magical!"

"Construction of Big Ben, you say?" The Doctor rubbed his chin with his thumb and index finger, taking Ace's thought into his mind. "I guess Nacra can wait!" The Doctor started pressing buttons on the TARDIS.

"When was Big Ben made, anyways?"

"They finished it somewhere in 1859. Shout out a month, Ace!"

"Why, professor?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay. Um, October?"

"Too late! Try again!"

"January!"

"Too early!"

"June!"

"Perfect! Smack dab in the middle!" The Doctor entered the date in. "Cross your fingers!" The TARDIS suddenly spun out of control, throwing both the Doctor and Ace to the floor.

The Doctor's hat went rolling off. "What's wrong with the TARDIS, professor," Ace yelled.

"She must not like where we are going!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know!" The Doctor extended his arm out, his fingers grasping on a lever on the control board. With all his Time Lord strength, he pulled himself up, pressing a red button on the TARDIS that made the out-of-control spinning stop.

Ace came back to her feet and glared at the control board. "What's the matter, huh?"

"Don't yell at her," the Doctor ordered. "It wasn't her fault!"

"You sure about that, professor?"

"I'm positive, Ace!" The Doctor walked over to his hat and tossed it on to his head. When he arrived back at the control board, his eyes widened. "It seems that we've landed!"

"I'll get to see Big Ben when it's being built! Excellent, professor!" Ace jumped with glee.

"I don't think we're in 1859. I don't think we're anywhere near it, either."

Ace's happy mood suddenly died. "You promised me, professor!"

"I'm sorry, Ace!"

"We better not be on Nacra! If so, I'll blow you and your stupid ship with explosives!"

"We aren't."

"Then where are we, then?"

"I don't know."

"Let's go see!" Ace stomped out of the TARDIS, basically pushing the TARDIS doors open.

Her black boots touched newly paved concrete. She was surrounded by newer looking automobiles and thousands upon thousands of people walking past her. She glanced over and saw a man in a leather jacket with a blonde haired girl. The man's and Ace's eyes met and the man suddenly stood up. He started walking towards her while she started to step away from him. "It's you," he exclaimed. "It's really you!"

"Who are you?"

"Ace; is that really you?"

"How do you know my name?"

"It would be difficult to explain."

"Professor! Professor, help me!"

The Doctor suddenly dashed out of the TARDIS, seeing that Ace was in trouble. "Step away from her, sir!"

The man turned around and smiled, his white teeth almost blinding the Doctor. "I haven't been you in ages!"

The Doctor hit the man with his umbrella. The man yelled out in pain and the Doctor casually leaned on his umbrella. "Doctor," the young, blonde haired woman yelled as she ran by the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor responded.

"Not you!" The woman picked the man up from the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. In all my life, I've never been hit with an umbrella!"

"I demand you tell me who you are, sir," the Doctor ordered. "You could've harmed my companion! Come over here, Ace! These two look like trouble!"

Ace scurried over to him, glaring at the leather-jacketed man. "He was going to kill me, professor! He even knew my name!"

"How could I forget it?"

"Stop it now," the Doctor ordered. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor."

"Impossible! I'm the Doctor! You must be a delusional person who thinks you are a Time Lord! Name one characteristic of a Time Lord!"

"They have two hearts!"

The Doctor's eyes widened. "I can't believe it! You must be a future incarnation!"

"The Ninth, to be exact!"

"Where is my Eighth?"

"Oh, he's long gone! After dealing with the Master on New Year's Eve and, oh wait, I shouldn't be talking about that!"

"The Master? That dreadful old Time Lord! He's so evil! So, where's your TARDIS?"


End file.
